


A Blind Date (Iwaizumi x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi x Reader Oneshot!</p><p>Oikawa plays matchmaker and surprisingly Iwaizumi goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blind Date (Iwaizumi x Reader)

There was a swarm of girls surrounding Oikawa as he was walking out of the school with his best friend, Iwaizumi. It was a normal day.

“Ahh Oikawa-kun!!”

“Can you sign my purikura book?”

“Tooru you’re so perfect!”

“Let’s go to karaoke!”

Oikawa gave into his fangirls, “Ah, sure I’ll sign your book~, karaoke sounds fun! Let’s—“

Iwaizumi threw a volleyball at Oikawa’s head, “Assikawa don’t give these girls false hope.”

The swarm of girls dispersed when Iwaizumi began to lecture Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean! You know, maybe you’re just jealous~ you should get a girlfriend!”

“Psh, maybe you should get a real one yourself. Your past ones kept breaking up with you.”

Oikawa puffed his cheeks and pouted, “That’s not what happened! Here, I know a great girl, I think you two would be great together!”

“If she’s so great then why aren’t you with her?”

“I’m saving her for you, Iwa-chan~! It’s so weird; she doesn’t show _any_  interest in me at all! She thinks I’m  _annoying!_ ”

“Smart girl, I like her already.”

“Such a bully! I’ll text her to meet you at the café tomorrow~”

“Wait what—“

* * *

You were waiting at the café that Oikawa texted you about.

_Why did I agree to this? What am I getting myself into?! Damn that Oikawa!_

A man standing by your table interrupted your thoughts. He was a guy of average height with spiked dark brown hair.

“Y-you must be (l/n), I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” He said nervously.

“Right!” You properly introduced yourself and motioned him to sit, “Oh, I’ve seen you before, you’re always with Oikawa-san!”

“Tch, it’s true. Sorry about all of this, Oikawa is stupid sometimes.”

“N-no don’t worry about it!” You chuckled at his slight annoyance caused by the thought of Oikawa, “He can be stupid, haha. He’s always asking me why I haven’t fallen for him like all of his fangirls have.”

“God dammit, Oikawa. Sorry about him, just smack him if you need to all right?”

“Haha okay, I think of that the next time he says something bold to me.”

Iwaizumi loosened up after your chatting of annoyance from Oikawa. He slowly opened up to you, more like, you both started opening up to each other, and started to talk about other subjects: school, hobbies, movies, and books… He would laugh during your remarks of conversation. You couldn’t help but think that it was adorable. He was thinking similar thoughts. He saw you walk around the school campus a couple times. It was refreshing to see you outside of your school uniform, in your own fashion. He thought your style was quite charming. Not to mention, he thought you were cute in general. The fact that you weren’t a crazy fangirl over Oikawa was a big plus.

After your casual small-talks about school and hobbies died down, Iwaizumi spoke up, “You know, it’s really nice to talk to a girl who doesn’t talk to me just to ask about Oikawa.”

“Girls do that to you?! That’s horrible! They’re missing out; you’re way better than that piece of trash! Don’t groups of girls also go to your practices to see him play? Hey, I’ll go to your practice and go to see _you_  play!”

“Haha it’s okay, you don’t have to.” He waved his hands.

“Aw, but I kinda actually do want to see you play! You’re the team’s ace aren’t you? I wanna see how the vice-captain doo~!”

“Fine, I’d better see you in the spectator section at practice tomorrow then!”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be there!” You ensured.

Your conversation continued from there. You chatted, laughed, and warmed up on that cold winter day over a cup of coffee. It was nice; you had shared funny stories and found out common interests between you two. A worker came over to your table,

“Sorry, but we’ll be closing soon!”

You both apologized and got up. You looked at the time and looked outside. It was really late and it was completely dark outside. Your blind date had caused you to lose track of time.

“Damn, this late already? Time flew by. Here, I’ll walk you to your house, it’s really dark out.” Iwaizumi said.

“Thanks!”

You continued your conversation all the way to your house, exchanging numbers in the process. It was a sketchy looking night, but you felt at ease walking home with Iwaizumi. You were so cold, you wanted to boldly grab onto his arm for warmth, but you thought that you should reserve that action for a later time. When you reached your house, Iwaizumi watched you walk to your front door and you turned back to face him.

“I had fun today, let’s do it again!” You asked.

He nodded, “Definitely. I hate to admit it, but that damn Oikawa did something right for the first time.”

“Haha, I agree,” You said cheerfully. You waved to him and unlocked your door, “Thanks for walking me home, I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

He smiled and waved back while nodding his head in agreement. When you closed your door, you jumped and skipped to your room with the best of attitude, and Iwaizumi, he had a smile on face the whole walk to his own house. 

* * *

 ---- t e x t ---- 

To: Iwaizumi

From: Assikawa

Subject: was I right or was I right

How did the blind date go? Did ya hit it off with (l/n)-chan?”

\---- x ----

To: Tooru 

From: Iwa-chan!

Subject: Re: was I right or was I right

Shut up.

 

  

 

…but yes I did.

\---- e n d ----

**Author's Note:**

> Requested character by ShyQuiteLoneWolf on Wattpad :>!


End file.
